


Blame it on the early morning

by Saku015



Series: HQ Rarepair Week 2015 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Early Mornings, HQ Rarepair Week, Haikyuu Libero Week 2018, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Slash, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: If they were asked, both of them would outright say that it was only an accident. Because it was, not matter what the team’s interpretations were.





	Blame it on the early morning

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Mistakes.  
> Day 1: Morning.

If they were asked, both of them would outright say that it was only an accident. Because it was, not matter what the team’s interpretations were.

It happened on a Saturday morning practice. Neither of them was fan of weekend morning practices, but with the Nationals right before them and with their win against Nekoma only two days ago, Bokuto was more energetic, than ever – and because of he was their captain, both Komi and Sarukui followed him.

”Good morning, everyone!” Komi greeted the team as he and Saru stepped into the club room.

”Ah, Komi, Saru! Good morning!” Bokuto greeted them back loudly with his 200 watt smile on his face and Komi felt a headache coming. Konoha only grumbled a quiet ’morning’, still being half asleep.

”Where are Akaashi and Washio?” Sarukui asked as he and Komi sat down to the bench and started changing into their jerseys.

”’Kaashi and him went to open the gym!” Bokuto said and Komi could not understand how he could be so energetic on a weekend at 7 AM. ”Konoha and I go ahead. Come after you had finished changing!”

 

Because it was not a official practice – they usually had their weekend practices at the afternoon, their coach did not attend, trusting the leading of the practice to Akaashi. 

By the time the two boys walked into the gym, the net was already set up and the cart full of volleyballs was out of the gym storage as well. When they heard the door opening and closing, the team and Yukie turned towards them and their expressions reflected pure surprise.

”What is it?” Komi asked and Konoha’s lips curled into a grin before answering.

”Oh, it is nothing, really~” he sing-sang and Komi and Sarukui looked at each other. They knew that that kind of expression did not mean anything good.

”All right, everyone! Gather!” Akaashi clapped his hands together and the whole team walked up to the bench. ”With Onaga missing because of a stomach ache, we have enough people for some 3 on 3 matches.”

Bokuto hooted happily and raised his hand, but Konoha grabbed it and pulled it down. Bokuto looked at him with a questioning look in his eyes – as if they did not know what he wanted to ask!

”No, you and Akaashi can not be together,” Konoha said on a stern voice. ”You two are too good together and it is not fair towards the others.”

”But!” Bokuto whined and looked pleadingly at Akaashi for help. The younger shook his head lightly with a fond smile on his lips.

”He is right, Bokuto-san and think about it, what if I got injured during Nationals? It is Konoha-san who can play on every position, so you have to practice with his as well.”

”If you say so, Akaashi,” Bokuto mumbled disappointedly, but did not protest anymore.

Despite Akaashi and Bokuto played in different team, Saru and Komi’s team was defeated in every match. Konoha worked better with Bokuto than they had expected and Washio being there as a middle blocker did not help their situation either.

”Man! I hoped we could win at least one!” Sarukui groaned before drinking from his water bottle. Komi only nodded, still panting because of the lots of running around the court. He spotted out Konoha’s shit-eating grin and his eyebrows frowned.

”By the way, why were all of you that surprised at the beginning?” He asked and Konoha’s grin only widened.

”Here you go!” Yukie said, giving her cell phone to him. Komi looked at the screen and his eyes widened in horror. Saru gave out a questioning noise.  
”Look at your jersey!” Komi barked and Saru did – his jaw dropping in the process. He was wearing the jersey with a big 11 on its back while Komi had Saru’s own jersey with the number 3.

”Awe, isn’t this adorable?” Yukie cooed with wonder in her eyes.

”It is interesting, indeed,” Akaashi agreed, trying to hold back a chuckle while Bokuto could barely breathe because of his laughter.

Komi hid his face in his hands. They could not do anything about the situation anymore. They were doomed and both of them knew that they would not hear the end of it.


End file.
